


oras ng paglimot

by hi_ddeulgii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_ddeulgii/pseuds/hi_ddeulgii
Summary: isang hakbang paatras, isa pa. kulang pa rin dahil hindi pa rin ako makalayo-layo sa iyo at tuluyan pa ring nahuhulog sa mata mo. pumikit ka na sana at hayaan mo na akong lumayo.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	oras ng paglimot

kanina pa vibrate nang vibrate yung phone ko kaso hindi ko pwedeng icheck kasi nasa klase ako. last time na may nahuling gumagamit ng cellphone sa class ni miss duyag, naglaro sila ng catch-the-phone sa hallway. kakabili ko lang nung akin baka mabinyagan agad.

nawala na yung focus ko sa lecture ni miss about sa semiotics, gets ko naman na rin yung signs and symbols. hihingi na lang ako siguro ng notes sa mga nakikinig sa class. ang hirap kasi sa evening class, nakakaantok especially pag centralized pa yung aircon sa room. lalo lang napapadalas ang paghikab ko at maghanap ng pwesto para maalis man lang yung antok. 

quarter to nine na. nasa bahay na ko dapat sa mga oras na to, nakakainis at pahirapan kasi makasakay pag gabi na. punuan na naman sa jeep o lrt, swerte na lang kung makakaupo pa ako. hirap na hirap na nga ako abutin yung handrails sa lrt tapos didikit at makikipagsiksikan pa ako sa maraming tao.

ang tahimik ng klase so hindi mo alam kung nakikinig pa ba yung iba o kung umiidlip na yung karamihan. narinig tuloy yung hikab nung isa namin kaklase na nasa harapan pa kaya tinignan sya ni miss at napailing.

_please makaramdam ka na, miss d._

naglakad na sya pabalik sa table nya at inayos yung mga papers na nakapatong. nabuhayan ang mga estudyante na kanina ay mukhang malalim na ang nararating ng pagpikit. sa sandaling pagtanggal ni ma'am ng hdmi sa laptop nya, agad nang nagsi-unatan ang karamihan sa klase. nakakaaliw tignan ang kaplastikan.

"oo na, di ko na isasagad sa 9pm." pailing iling na lang si miss at nagpaalam na yung iba sa kanya para lumabas ng room. 

chineck ko na yung phone ko at laking pagtataka ko sa rami ng missed calls at messages mula sa unknown number. 

**_hi. krystal here._**  
received. 08:09PM  
  
 ** _emergency. seulgi is hving her panic attack._**  
received. 08:09PM  
  
 ** _do u still hve class?_**  
received. 08:10PM  
  
 ** _sunduin kita after your class._**  
 ** _please irene._**  
received. 08:11PM

 ** _she needs you_**  
received. 08:13PM

_what happened to you?_

kahit naman napabuntong hininga ako, nagmamadali pa rin akong lumabas ng room. hindi ko na nga nilingon yung mga kasabay ko umuwi. nakalimutan ko na rin magreply sa jowa mo para sabihin kakatapos lang ng class ko. i'd never really thought na sa ganitong dahilan pa kami magmemeet or mag-uusap. 

_after all, ikaw lang naman connection naming dalawa._

natanaw ko na yung itim na toyota vios sa tapat ng entrance ng school. mukhang kakarating lang din nya. binaba nya yung tinted window sa shotgun seat para lang tingnan ako at tumango bilang pagbati. sumakay na rin ako, i don't care kung masaraduhan na ko sa lrt or gabihin na talaga ako ng pag-uwi. nothing matters to me now, except you. _lagi naman._

***

tahimik lang ang byahe, hindi na namin maiisip magpatugtog kasi hindi naman kami close on the first place. i'm sure i am biting my fingernails kasi hindi talaga ako mapakali, even yung jowa mo ang higpit na ng kapit sa manibela at kulang na lang murahin lahat ng haharang sa daan. 

"kala ko okay na sya, once na makatulog sya." mahinang sabi ng katabi ko, rinig ko yung lungkot sa boses nya. "kaso every time she wakes up, she's having a hard time to breathe tapos hindi, hindi sya tumigil sa pag-iyak."

_kelan pa to? kelan ka pa nagkakaganito?_

hindi ko alam ang isasagot ko, to be honest. kelan ba yung huling pagkikita natin? last month? o nung kayo na ni krystal? hindi ko na matandaan kung kelan ko nakita yung kislap ng mata mo kada nakikita mo ako sa labas ng school, naging madalang na yung pagdalaw natin sa isa't isa after class. lumayo na ako ever since naging kayo ng jowa mo. i don't want to be the reason ng selosan nyo, ng away nyo or any other things that will make you confused with your feelings. mukhang desidido at sigurado ka na kasi talaga.

_pero bakit ka nahihirapan ngayon?_

"kelan ba nya ako hahanapin pag umiiyak sya?" red light. nakahinto ang kotse, nag-aabang lang ng senyas ng traffic enforser sa gitna ng intersection. hindi man sya tumingin sa akin, ramdam ko sa tono nya yung pagsusumamo na sya naman ang tawagin mo. mas lalo lang ako natahimik, i'm not sure kung may masasabi ba akong tama right now. 

hindi sya muling nagsalita, wala syang mapapala sa akin. lahat ng sasabihin nya, pagtatanong nya, masasayang lang. titikom lang ako at mananahimik, _katulad nung ginawa ko sayo._

pamilyar na ang mga street signs sa kalye, malapit na kami sa bahay nyo. gusto kong itanong kung dyan na ba sya nakikitulog kaso malamang sa malamang, oo ang sagot. natanaw ko pa nga yung ihawan kung saan tayo kumakain pag nagyayaya ka ng sleepover sa inyo.

itinabi lang ni krystal saglit yung sasakyan at dali dali syang kumatok, na pinagbuksan naman agad ni ate mary. gusto ko man makipagkumustahan, siguro mamaya na. pag pwede na.

"salamat at dumating ka, iha." sa saglit na pagyakap ng nanay mo sa akin, gusto ko ng maiyak. "hinahanap ka nya, irene." may mga gusto pang sabihin sana si tita kaso tumikhim na lang at sinamahan na kami patungo sa room mo.

bumungad sa amin ang pamamaluktot mo sa higaan. tulog ka. may laway ka pa nga. akala mo walang nangyari, sa amo ng mukha mo pag natutulog ka. kaso kapansin pansin ang pamamaga ng mata mo kakaiyak, nawala na rin yung chubby cheeks mo na nakakagigil pisilin. napaupo na lang ako sa bed mo habang tinitignan ka. narinig ko rin ang paglabas ng nanay at jowa mo sa kwarto, hinayaan muna na tayong dalawa lang saglit.

nakakunot ang noo mo, magtatagpo na yung mga kilay mo sa gitna. gusto kong matawa sa itsura mo pero mukhang nahihirapan ka talaga. tuluyan na akong umusog at lumapit sa pagkakahiga mo, inayos ang mga buhok mo na nakadikit na sa pisngi mo. may lagnat ka rin kaya pala may paracetamol sa study table mo, nandun din yung nebulizer sa tabi. 

_"rene..."_ naririnig ko ang ungot mo sabay ang paghinga mong malalim at patuloy na ang paghahabol mo ng hangin. kinuha ko kagad yung nebulizer mo at inilagay na yung mask sa ilong at bibig mo. pinilit kitang paupuin sa pagkakahiga mo, madiin pa rin ang pagkakapikit mo parang ayaw mo makita na nandito ako. 

"breathe, seul. you're doing okay." himas ko sa likod nya at saka lang sya lumingon sa akin. tinitignan na lang nya ako habang patuloy sya sa breathing exercise nya. humawak lang sya sa laylayan ng school shirt ko, nag-aalangan kung hahawak ba yung braso ko o kamay. patuloy lang nyang pinagmamasdan ang mga mata ko, nangungusap at naghahanap ng sagot.

***

"akin na yan, lalagay ko na sa table." kinuha ko na yung nebulizer pag katanggal mo ng mask, naubos mo nga yung gamot. kumapit ka lang sa damit ko ulit kaya hindi na ako tumayo. itinabi ko na lang sa baba ng bed mo yung aparato para hindi mo masanggi.

_"irene."_

tatanungin ba kita? o hihintayin ko na lang na ikaw ang kusa magsabi kung bakit ka nagkakaganito? kating-kati akong malaman kung ano ang sasabihin mo, _at bakit ako pa rin ang tinatawag mo._

 _"nakakatawa no? ako yung nagsabing wag na. ako yung nagsabing 'we need to distance ourselves from each other', pero ako itong hinahanap ka."_ naluluha ka na naman. bahala ka hindi ko pupunasan yan tulad ng dati.

"irresistable kasi ako, alam mo yan." natawa ka sa sinabi ko pero hindi ka na rin umangal. sayo kasi mismo nanggaling yan, binabalik ko lang sayo.

 _"nagcommute ka?"_ tanong mo habang pinaglalaruan ng kamay mo yung dulo ng kumot. umiling lang ako at nangisi ka na sa nakuha mong sagot. "infairness, safe magmaneho yung jowa mo kahit nagmamadali na kami." umiwas na lang ako ng tingin sayo. may kung ano talaga sa mata mo na nangungusap.

 _"kaya nga ideal ko eh."_ mahina mong sabi. oo nga pala, tipo mo yung mga ganon. basta mga babaeng marunong magmaneho, nauutal ka na pag kakausapin sila.

nabalot na naman kami ng katahimikan, nagkakapaan kung pag-uusapan na ba ang dapat pag-usapan o magpapaligoy ligoy muna. hindi ko na namalayan na eleven pasado na. 

_"irene, kailangan ba talaga na ganito? hindi na ba pwedeng bumalik sa dati?"_ ayan na. binuksan mo na yung topic na pinapatagal lang natin pag usapan. eto na talaga.

"oo, need natin to seul. hindi naman kasi ako yung pinili mo." hindi ako makalingon sayo, alam kong malapit ng tumulo ang luha ko. hindi mo pwedeng makita, ayoko yung maaawa ka lang sa akin.

 _"eh ba't need mo lumayo? okay naman tayo dati."_ lumingon ako sayo at mukhang papaiyak ka na naman. kumapit ka na rin sa kamay ko, nakikiusap.

"seulgi. lalayo lang naman ako para bumalik na tayo sa dati." dahan dahan kong hinaplos ang pisngi mo na agad mo namang pinatong ang kamay mo sa kamay ko. nakakalungkot na umabot na tayo sa ganito. "saka, kaya ka lang naman nagkakaganyan kasi nakokonsensya ka sa pag reject mo sa akin." idadaan ko na lang ulit ito sa pang-aasar. gusto mo man umangal ay wala namang lumalabas sa bibig mo kaya natawa lang ako.

_oh diba? hindi ka makasagot._

"wag na sana maulit ito, seulgi. aawayin na ko ng jowa mo next time." inalis ko na yung pagkakahawak ko sa pisngi mo at akmang tatayo na. tinanggal mo rin yung kumot na nakabalot sayo para tumayo, pipigilan sana kita kaso alam kong ipagpipilitan mo lang. mas magtatagal lang yung pananatili ko dito kahit gustong-gusto ko ng umalis.

 _"ihatid na kita."_ tinanggihan ko ang alok mo dahil mas okay na lang na mag grab ako kesa hayaan ka pa. hinawakan mo na lang ang kamay ko habang naglalakad palabas ng kwarto mo. pinilit ko na na wag mo na akong ihatid pababa at kaya ko naman na ang sarili ko. 

bago ko pa man mabuksan yung pinto, hinigit mo ako at niyakap nang mahigpit. umiiyak ka na naman. hindi ko maibalik yung pagkakayakap mo, hindi na talaga pwede. inangat mo ang mukha mo mula sa pagkakasiksik nito sa leeg ko, at pinagdikit mo ang mga noo natin habang hawak hawak mo ang mga pisngi ko.

 _"i love you."_ ang pangit ng ugali mo. _as a friend lang naman yan_

pinunasan nya yung luha na hindi ko na namalayang tumulo na sa mga mata ko. pinapahirapan mo lang ako lalo sa ginagawa mo.

"babalik ako, seul. hindi mo need sabihin yan, babalik ako as your best friend. just give me time." mukha na siguro ako baliw dahil nangingiti ako habang patuloy ang pagbagsak ng mga luha ko. "di naman ako mawawala, tatanggalin ko lang yung pagkagusto ko sayo. 'wag kang selfish, please." natawa ka na rin sa sinabi ko at inilayo na yung mukha mo sa akin. 

_"...alright. i'll see you soon, i guess."_ then you kissed me on the forehead. _really, seul?_

isang hakbang paatras, isa pa. kulang pa rin dahil hindi pa rin ako makalayo-layo sa iyo at tuluyan pa ring nahuhulog sa mata mo. pumikit ka na sana at hayaan mo na akong lumayo.

huwag ka sana magsawang bigyan ako ng maraming oras dahil hindi ko rin alam kung kelan kusang aalis yung puso ko na naliligaw pa rin sa mga mata mo.


End file.
